


So much to Learn

by Lawson_Bawson_Baker



Category: Pitch - Fandom
Genre: F/M, I'm renaming it and puttingthem all together, bawson smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-02 12:13:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8667238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lawson_Bawson_Baker/pseuds/Lawson_Bawson_Baker
Summary: I WROTE A SMUTTY BAWSON FIC. Mike realizes just how little sexual experience Ginny has and starts off slow with something he knows that she’ll like. And he’s not complaining either.





	1. No One

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS ONE OF THREE CHAPTERS.

Mike was pissed. 

 

They lost. 

 

Ginny blew him off 10 times, which is why they lost. 

 

He called Ginny before showing up at her door but of course she didn’t answer. So he knocked.  
“Baker!” 

 

She opened on his third attempt at knocking. Letting him in. 

 

“What?” She said with her arms folded over her chest. 

 

He rose a brow. “What?” He chuckled unimpressed. “You know what baker!”

 

“So I didn’t listen to you, your calls were shit. “

 

“How would you know you didn’t listen to them!?”

 

“Fuck you Lawson. “

 

“You have to trust me. That’s how this works rookie! You have to trust me. “

 

“You think I don’t know that!?”

 

He huffed and sighed. “What happened out there, honesty?”

 

He moved closer to her holding on to her elbows. 

 

“I was distracted. “

 

“By?”

 

“You I guess. “

 

He rose both brows. 

 

“Can you elaborate?”

 

She scoffed. “Nevermind. Can we forget I said that?”

 

Mike looked like he was considering saying yes and even nodded slowly while saying “no. “

 

She licked her lips pulling them in. Mike had never seen such a sad expression on her face. 

 

“I just- I need you out there you know? And I started thinking about when you retire and I just. I had to see if I could do it without you. So I tried…and failed. So now I’m just- I. “

 

He brought his hands up to her shoulders. 

 

“Ginny, you’ll be fine without me but for now I’m right here on and off the field Baker. I’m right here. “

 

“Yea?” It was breathy. 

 

He nodded, “Yea. All you have to do is trust me. I’m here rookie, so next time you want to be rebellious I expect a heads up. “

 

He wasn’t sure she was listening, she was looking at him with her hands curled up into fists. 

 

“Rookie?”

 

No answer. He tried again. Those gorgeous eyes looking right at him. Searching it seemed. 

 

“Ginny, you’re freaking me out. Are you-”

 

Her warm lips caught him off guard, but he quickly fixed that. Groaning at the feeling of it.  
But as quickly as she was there she was gone. Backing away. 

 

“Damn,”

 

She stumbled over the words I’m sorry. 

 

“I’m not, And I have a feeling you’re not either. “  
She looked at him, slightly dumbfounded. 

 

“Am I right Rookie?”

 

Ginny nodded unsure how he knew. Before she realized it’s his job to be able to read her.  
“Mhhm,” he chuckled a bit, using his pointer finger and middle finger to motion her back to him. 

 

And she went. 

 

His hands felt good, strong, safe her mind supplied the word. 

 

She felt safe with Mike Lawson. 

 

She gasped when his beard brushed against her collar bone as he kissed her neck. 

 

“I knew you loved the beard. “ he mumbled amused. 

 

She wasn’t sure how she got into the position they ended up in . Against the wall, a shirtless Mike Lawson kissing her neck, whispering in her ear with his hand down her pants, but she loved it. 

 

His thumb rubbed her clit while his two fingers; were hitting that spot that made her see the brightest yellow behind her closed eyes. 

 

“Oh god,” she moaned when he hit a really good spot. 

 

“Name’s Mike actually. “ he said before nipping at her lip. 

 

She chuckled before it turned into a moan. “Fuck you Laws-oh fuck!”

 

He chuckled. “Yea that’s what I thought. “

 

Mike was a talker when it came to sex, and apparently while getting Ginny Baker off. 

 

“That’s it right there?” He watches her nod furiously as he hit a really good spot.  
“Yea? Fuck you’re beautiful, so fucking beautiful. I want to make you cum for me, but not quite yet. “

 

He slowed down his fingers and she whined at the loss when he pulled his fingers out completely. 

 

She seemed to return to him then. Eyes weren’t as glazed over. 

 

“Good?”

 

She nodded. “Never better. “

 

He leaned in to kiss her. Surprised at the slower pace of this one. Her arms were around his neck his hands resting on her waist. 

 

She was the one to start moving them over to the bed. 

 

She pulled away then to look him in the eye.  
“Listen, this probably isn’t a good idea Lawson. “ 

 

He stopped, before moving out of her hold. 

 

She wasn’t having that, pulling him back. 

 

“I wouldn’t want to injure my catcher. He’s an old man. “ she laughed. 

 

“Oh fuck you baker!” He chuckled along with her. 

 

“That’s the idea, isn’t it?”

 

He didn’t reply, just rubbed his beard against her neck again causing her to moan softly. 

 

He had her under him, just resting. Her hands rubbing his shoulders. He sighed moving to lay next to her. 

 

The concern on her face made him want to smile. He nodded. “I’m ok, it’s just…”

 

“Just…?” She prompted. 

 

He laid flat on his back turning his head to look at her. 

 

“I want this to be a peak performance, but after that game…”

 

She giggled “I see, so you’re tired old man?”

 

He rolled his eyes, “I’m just saying if I’m going to keep up and give you the best you’ve ever had I need the energy. “

 

“Well I suppose I should thank you for being considerate. “

 

His hand rested on her thigh, he laughed. 

 

“I could help you out with that… you know…if you want?”

 

She looked at him clearly confused. “Oh, oh! No it’s okay. “

 

He looked at her “are you blushing Baker? I didn’t even ask if you wanted my fingers or my tongue and you’re already blushing?”

 

She buried her face in the pillow for a minute , before sighing. 

 

“I don’t know what that would feel like…”

 

He smiled “the beard?”

 

She shook her head, “that too but I meant someone’s tongue… no-no ones ever…”

 

He looked at her. “No one?”

 

She shook her head, “but I’ve only had sex twice and Trevor didn’t-”

 

He cut her off “you had sex with Trevor?”

 

She nodded. “Yea,”

 

Jesus, he wasn’t going to just fuck her anyway, but hearing that he wanted to take his time, caress her, god the things he could show her, the way he could make her feel, how she’d look all spent for him. Because of him. 

 

He groaned, from low in his chest, and he turned his head to the sight of her biting her lip. “Too much information?”

 

“No, it’s ok. “

 

“What’s wrong then? Are you like disappointed I don’t have experience or something?”

 

“Surprised. “

 

Ginny giggled. “I’m a ballplayer remember? Most people aren’t jumping at the chance of getting into bed with me. “

 

“Still.”

 

“Would you?”

 

“I’m /in/ bed with you Baker.” He chuckled. 

 

“I mean would you ever…?” Her sentence trailed off. 

 

“Sleep with you? Absolutely. “ he admitted. After a minutes of silence he looked at her. Thighs and jaw clenched together. 

 

“You’re curious now aren’t you?”

 

“I’ve been for a while. “ she admitted. 

 

His smile was smug. Before he kissed her again. “Did you want me to try, or should I just shut up?” 

 

“…it’ll feel good right? It’s supposed to…”

 

“It should if it doesn’t tell me to stop. “

 

She nodded. “Ok. “

 

He kissed her for good measure before he started undressing her. The tank top, the bra. Her breasts were so so perfectly perky he smiled gently sucking on one nipple. 

 

Ginny gasped. 

 

“Sensitive?”

 

She nodded and he smiled. “Good to know. “

 

She was naked, his boxers still on as he kissed her lips and down her body.  
He kissed her hip bones slowly making his way down, nudging her legs open a little with his palm. She got the message opening them a bit wider.

 

He kissed her thighs and she jolted slightly. 

 

Mike stopped short. “You ok?”

 

He was met with a giggle, “your beard feels funny,”

 

Mike chuckled, “Good or bad funny?”

 

“Neutral“

 

He did it again, softly rubbing his beard against her thigh. God that breathy little giggle.  
She was wet, just for him and god it was hot. Not as hot as the noises she made when he started really paying attention to her clit. He had to hold her hips so she’d stop squirming. “Jesus Ginny, stop moving around so much.”

 

He kissed her hip bones again for good measure, as she brought herself up a little to look at him, breathing a little heavy. “Sorry, it- it just- it feels really good.”

 

Mike looked at her fondly, “Well I’m glad but I’m a little busy here.”

 

She laid her head back on the pillow with a happy sigh.

 

He went back to the task at hand, the noises coming from her were incredible.  
And when the words started-

 

Mike thought he was going to lose his mind.

 

A chorus of ‘yes,’ oh god,’ and ‘please don’t stop,’ were his words of encouragement as her hand gripped his hair, a little too tight but he didn’t care. 

 

He felt her tense her legs closing around his head as her moans got louder. His tongue worked in the pattern of around, up, down, back and forth until she came for him with what sounded like a cross between a moan and broken attempts at his name. 

 

He kept her legs open with his hands as they tried to close around his head again. Until her hand left his hair and a soft, “Mike,” left her lips, signaling it was time for a full stop.

 

She shivered slightly as he moved next to her, her eyes closed and breathing heavy. Mike laid next to her, letting a finger trace her cheek. “Hey,” he said trying to get her to open her eyes. A small shiver when through her again, but she forced her eyes open.

 

“Hey Gin,” He was smiling softly at her. “Good?”

 

“That was- wow.”

 

Mike chuckled a little.

 

“Will it always feel that good?” was what he heard, but her words were started to jumble together as he brought her to his chest.

 

“Probably.”

 

“What about you?” Her hand rested against his boxers. “Later rookie, now it’s nap time.” he brought her hand to his chest.

 

“But,” She started, as he rubbed small circles around her back.

 

“Naptime rookie.”

 

He felt her relax against him. He’d slip out in 30 minutes if she was still asleep, he told himself. 

 

“My thighs hurt,” she said sleepily.

 

“Beard burn is a bitch, just sleep rookie, we’ll fix it later.”

 

I’ll leave in a little while, he mentally noted. But looking at her face again he decided against that, his eyes closing as well.


	2. Teach Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike calls Ginny a few days after their first last night visit.

Ginny was restless. 

 

Evelyn chuckled softly at her over the phone. 

 

“It's not funny Ev, something's wrong with me. Maybe I should call a doctor. “

 

Evelyn actually laughed then. “You should call Mike. “

 

“What? Why?”

 

There was a sigh. “Ginny what were you thinking about before you started feeling like this?”

 

“I told you...what happened with Mike the other night…”

 

“Exactly. “

 

“....I don't understand…”

 

“Jesus, Ginny you're not sick, you're horny. “

 

Ginny's eyes went wide. 

 

“Evelyn!”

 

“What? You are…”

 

“So how is calling him gonna help?....Wait! Are you suggesting I make a booty call?”

 

Evelyn sounded exasperated. “Yes Ginny Baker, that's what I'm suggesting you do. “

 

Ginny debated it for a while even after hanging up with Evelyn. She nearly jumped when the phone in her hand displayed Mikes name. She cleared her throat before answering. 

 

“Hello?”

 

“Hey,”

 

“Hey yourself. “

 

He chuckled. “What's up?”

 

She sighed. “Nothing...just thinking…”

 

He sighed laying back on the couch. 

 

“About?”

 

“The other n-” she swallowed. “Night. “

 

He chuckled softly. “Good thoughts?”

 

“Great ones. “

 

There was silence, not awkward, just silence. 

 

“It was a good night. “

 

“How would you know? We fell asleep before you'd let me do anything. “ it was light toned. 

 

He hummed. “Baby steps rookie.we’ll get there. How are your thighs?”

 

She laughed. “They're fine now. “

 

Mike smiled. “Good. “

 

“I've been thinking about that a lot today. “

 

“About what?”

 

Ginny rolled her eyes “Mike…”

 

“Tell me. “

 

“You know what it is though. “

 

“I do know what it is, but I want to hear you say it. “

 

Ginny had to roll her eyes again “Fine I want to feel your beard against my thighs again. “ she said softly. 

 

“See that wasn't so hard was it?”

 

She grinned, “No…”

 

“What else?”

 

“No I just went...tell me something now. “

 

“Is the Ginny Baker asking me to talk dirty to her? I am shocked!”

 

“Stop stalling.”

 

“Eager are you? I really want to taste you again, hear you say my name, beg for me to keep going….” he grunted softly at the surprised little gasp he heard. “Too much?”

 

She shook her head before actually replying. “No. Is there m-more?”

 

He hummed, “There's plenty more. “

 

“Tell me some more...please?”

 

“You sure?”

 

“Mhhm. “

 

He was silent for a minute. 

 

“I want to kiss you, work my hands and my mouth softly up and down your body. I want to find out what you like, I want to run my tongue along those pretty perky nipples, suck on them. “

 

He stopped when a soft moan cut him off. 

 

“Would you like that?”

 

“Yes,” that breathy tone was going to send him to an early grave. 

 

“What else would you like?”

 

“I want- you to teach me-” she went quiet on him. 

 

“Teach you what? Tell me. “ he prompted quietly. 

 

“Teach me what you like...it can't be all about me…”

 

“Actually it can, there are so many things that I can show you.”

 

“No Mike...I want you to teach me what you like. “

 

“Baby steps rookie. We'll get there. “

 

A small sharp gasp caught his attention.

 

“What are you up to over there?”

 

He wondered if she was touching herself to the sound of his voice. And immediately regretted it when his cock twitched, hard with the mental picture he'd created. 

 

“...Nothing…”

 

“Mhhm, I call bullshit, where's your hand?”

 

“On my chest…”

 

Another hard twitch from his cock made him groan. 

 

“Yea, playing your nipples?”

 

“Yes,”

 

Ginny shifted, the wetness between her thighs becoming more of a problem. How had she not notice how hot and deep his voice was before?

 

“What are you thinking?” He asked after a few beats of silence. 

 

“I'm thinking of whether or not taking an uber to your house would make me seem slutty or not. “

 

“It wouldn't, never would.”

 

“30 minutes?”

 

“30 minutes, see you then. “


	3. Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LONGEST 30 MINUTES EVER!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M MAKING THIS FOUR CHAPTERS BECAUSE...WELL I CAN'T TELL YOU, JUST BECAUSE!

Mike could almost feel the nerves radiating off of Ginny when she walked in taking off her shoes. 

 

He took her coat, exchanging it for a glass of wine. 

 

She rose a brow, and Mike smiled. “Just trying to get you to relax. “

 

“I'm relaxed…”

 

Mike rose a brow, “I doubt that, you're chewing on your bottom lip. You're nervous. “ he motioned to the couch. 

 

She sat with a sigh, sipping her wine as he sat down next to her. “Maybe a little, but I'm not scared nervous. More nervous excited. “

 

Mike chuckled. “Alright rookie. “

 

After a few sips she put down the glass. “So captain, where do we start?”

 

“We can start by you relaxing, it'll be fine, but for this to work, for it to be good for you, you need to relax. “

 

He put his glass down and looked at her. “You trust me right?”

 

“Of course. “

 

He reached for her softly, to move her but she went with ease. He was surprised that she ended up against his lap with a leg on either side of his hips, and hands on his shoulders for support. 

 

“Sure you haven't done this before rookie?” He chuckled amused. 

 

She shook her head, “been thinking this, for hours. “ 

 

“Hours?” He'd been thinking about this for days, weeks even prior to the other night. 

 

He kissed her with a hand on her hip. The little sound of surprise mixed with pleasure she made when he moved her hips bringing them against him. 

 

After he did it a few times she started moving to their rhythm on her own. So he ran his hands up her back. 

 

She groaned as she pulled away to kiss his neck. 

 

He tilted his head so she could. 

 

“Feel good?” His voice made her pussy throb. 

 

“Great. “ she sighed into his ear. 

 

He noticed her hips were grinding down harder, trying to provide friction. A soft whine left her mouth when what she got didn't seem to be enough. 

 

He chuckled softly. “Do you need to cum?” He knew the answer but he wanted to hear it. 

 

Mike expected a yes, not the soft, sexy desperate “Mike please.” That he got. 

 

“Stand up for me. “ 

 

She got off of him slowly before standing up. 

 

He was hard, but she needed to cum, he needed to make her cum. 

 

He stood up and kissed her, hands working on get her pants and her underwear down enough to get her off. 

 

She took them all the way off, before gripping at his t shirt. “Off. “

 

Mike chuckled. “Ok ok. “

 

When it was off her hands went to work feeling, touching while her brain committed the image of a shirtless Mike Lawson to memory. 

 

“Sit back down. “

 

She looked at him, “giving me orders?”

 

He challenged it. “Do you want the best orgasm of your life or not?”

 

She giggled but sat back down on the couch. He adjusted her, so she was slouching a bit. “Hold your legs back a little.” She did what he asked, he nearly said ‘good girl’ but he'd see if she was into that some time that wasn't now. 

 

Instead he moved to her left kneeled one leg on the couch, standing on the other. Ginny was going to ask him what he was doing, but his fingers teasing her clit stopped her. She happily sighed leaning against his bare shoulder. He kissed her forehead. 

 

“So wet, shit you must really want it. “ he spoke softly. 

 

“I need it, please don't tease. “ she whined softly. 

 

He slowly moved his fingers lower, his middle finger and ring finger pressed into her gently. The warm wetness welcomed him and he pushed deeper. 

 

Ginny moaned. He kissed her forehead again, “You ok?”

 

She nodded, he pushed in deeper, when he thought he was deep enough he moved them finding the spot he wanted.and he began moving them rhythmically. 

 

Ginny didn't know what he was doing but it felt so good, she couldn't even be embarrassed how at his mercy she was from just this. 

 

That bright yellow that she'd seen behind her eyes before was colouring her vision with her eyes open. And he wasn't stopping. He kept hitting it, she couldn't even concentrate on the words he was saying while his other hand stroked her hair. The palm of his hand gently rubbing against her clit as his fingers moved. 

 

He was just hitting it so perfectly. 

 

“Kiss me. “

 

She was trying to reach for him, but he met her halfway kissing her softly. 

 

 

Her breathing was heavy, the kiss desperate. 

 

“Are you going to cum for me?” He whispered softly. 

 

“Yes. “ fuck Her voice sounded so desperate, her legs starting to shake. 

 

Her moans were getting louder, he didn't want to interrupt them, so he kissed her quickly. Stroking that spot a few more times before she started to tighten around his fingers, and with one more “oh my god yes...please yes. “ she was cumming hard. 

 

She didn't scream, they were moans and whines mixed with curses. 

 

Hearing her curse while she came with his fingers inside her. 

 

Settling down, she opened her eyes, he pulled his fingers from her, cleaning them off with his mouth. 

 

She let go of her legs tilting her head up at him. 

 

“What did you do to me?” 

 

He just stroked her hair, “Good?”

 

She nodded with a small smile. “I don't think I've ever felt that good. “

 

Mike chuckled and kissed her, slow and gentle, but Ginny had a better idea ; not slow and not so gentle. And he wasn't complaining. 

 

He moved, standing up bringing her up with him. 

 

She smiled burying her face in his neck. 

 

“Quitting on me already rookie?” he felt the soft touch of her skin her arms wrapped around his neck.

 

His own hands going from her back to her ass. She moaned when he gently palmed at it.

 

“Not quitting old man, don’t worry.”

 

“Good, because you should have more stamina than me. That’d be sad if you quit first.”

 

His hands moved further down.

 

“Holding on?”

 

“What?”

 

Ginny squealed, he’d lifted her by her thighs, which she had to wrap around his waist for stability.

 

“Mike! Your knees!” she was concerned.

 

“Are fine Ginny, Al’s gonna bench me next game anyway because of them, might as well make it worth it.”

 

She relaxed a bit, Mike noticed something changing in her demeanor.

 

She was up- literally in the arms of Mike Lawson. He was this big, strong, caring man, who’d just lifted her like a feather, with the gentlest touch and look in his eyes.

 

Everything about that made her hot.

 

“Oh…”

 

This kiss, was open mouthed and hot, Ginny’s mind racing.

 

“So why am I up here?” she asked. 

 

“Gonna help you up the stairs,” he said walking in that direction. 

 

“And after the stairs?”

 

“The bed, unless you want to do this on the stairs in which case kinky…”

 

She smiled. “Are you into kinky Lawson?” 

 

“Might be Baker, you might have to wait and see.”

 

She only knew they entered the bedroom, when he ducked to get her through the door.

 

She was going to comment on his tenderness before he dropped her onto the bed. Didn’t hurt it was just different. And the kiss that came after that, He was in charge.

 

Ginny didn’t mind, her hands everywhere from his face to his boxers. She pulled back when her hand gently squeezed him through his boxers.

 

“Teach me…”

 

He grinned. “I will if you say it out loud.”

 

“I…” she bit her lip. “I want you to teach me how to…”

 

He wasn't sure what part she was having trouble with, the words or saying them to him or both. 

 

But he kissed her. “Ok I'll teach you, let's just get the rest of these clothes off first. “

 

He reached for the hem of her shirt pulling it over her head surprised at the black lace bra underneath. 

 

“I thought you'd like it. “ was her explanation. He kissed her again getting rid of the bra. 

 

He kneeled to settle between her legs. Playing with her nipples with his tongue, she gave a surprise little gasp when he brought his teeth against one ever so gently. 

 

“Move back a little,” he instructed. And she did, he kissed her inner thighs one and then the other, brushing his beard against them. That breathy little giggle filled his ears. He licked her softly, her hand finding its way to his hair. He licked and sucked until she pulled his head back. 

 

“Teach me first and then we can come back to that. “

 

He chuckled. “Stubborn rookie. “ but he stood up and so did she

 

“Do you want to sit? Can you sit while I...or will that not work?”

 

“I can sit since you're so concerned but it can be done a lot of ways. “

 

He pulled down his boxers, sitting with enough room between his legs for her. 

 

She settled between them without prompting. Her eyes looking at him and down to where she now had her hand. 

 

It was almost like she was examining him. Slow touches with only her fingertips. He looked down at her, smiling at her softness and curiousness. 

 

What he hadn't expected was for her tongue to carefully swipe some of the precum from the tip of his cock, he groaned. And she looked up at him. “Teach me. “

 

He gripped her hair moving it out of her way as he instructed her on how to take him in. Her mouth was just perfect; warm and wet. He only had to remind her to watch her teeth twice. Other than that it seemed like his rookie was a natural. She stroked him to give her jaw a break. 

 

“Just the tip, just lick, go nice and slow and a little faster with the strokes. “ he coached her gently. 

 

She nodded softly and did just what he asked. Getting a groan from him, “that's it.” 

 

“Am I doing it right?” She slowed her hand to ask. 

 

“You're doing perfect baby. “

 

He wondered if she caught that and ignored it, or not noticed. 

 

He lifted her head away soon after, hushing her protest with a kiss. Multiple actually. Before lifting her onto the bed. 

 

Ginny liked the way a man like Lawson could be so gentle even when lifting her, tossing her onto beds, against walls or cold glass windows. 

 

Ok well technically he'd never done that one Ginny kept that in the back of her head for...later. 

 

“You ok?” The concerned voice broke through her heavy breathing. He had her on the edge of the bed one leg over his shoulder the other Ginny had spread to give him room. He'd put a condom on, but not before asking Ginny if she wanted to do this, or just cuddle. 

 

Had she said no he would have cuddled her, no questions asked. But she said yes. And now he was giving her time as he slide in inch by inch. 

 

But the stretching feeling faded and Ginny became impatient with the pace. “More…”

She tried reaching for him but couldn't quite do it. 

 

He leaned down kiss her just as he quickened the pace. 

 

“Perfect, that's perfect. “ she assured him. 

 

“You're perfect you feel so good. “

 

He kissed her neck, telling her how good she felt, how long he'd wanted her as he felt her pussy start to grip him quick and tighter. 

 

Her hand moved to rub her clit as his voice brought her closer to the edge. 

 

“Don't stop, I'm so close. “

 

“I won't, I promise, look at me. Let me see those eyes.”

 

She looked at him, the ultimate pleasure just out of reach. 

 

“Please, Mike please. “

 

“I know, just breathe. I know. “

 

His eyes were so calming. She couldn't help look at them. 

 

She realized what he was waiting for, the last few thrusts were the pace she needed hard and fast. 

 

She came looking right at him, before he kissed her thrusting slow to help her ride it out. 

 

“Oh fuck. “ she hasn't even realized her leg had slipped from his shoulder until Mike chuckled. “Quitting rookie?” She puckered her lips softly for a kiss. 

 

“Calling a timeout.” She breathed. Feeling deliciously spent and tingly. He kissed her gently. “Ok time out. “

 

He moved a bit, before pulling out of her. 

 

“What about you?”

 

“What about me?” He asked. 

 

“Don't you need to...relieve yourself?”

 

He chuckled. “Yes I need to cum Baker. But you relax. You need to recover. “

 

She sat up. “No let me help you...I want to. “

 

He smiled at the moment he realized she looked beautiful as all hell right now, and it had nothing to do with her nakedness. Her face was just…

 

“Lawson! Are you listening?” She didn't seem as annoyed as her tone suggested. 

 

He settled back against the headboard,Ginny quick to follow.

 

Mike pulled a small bottle of lube from his bedside table, Ginny rose a brow.

 

“What? A man has needs you know.”

 

Ginny just chuckled. He opened the bottle allowing a few drops of the liquid to drip down, against him, before putting the bottle away.

 

Ginny’s hand moved tentatively, and he was more than happy to give her instructions.

 

Soon she was moving her hand just right. 

 

He rubbed his nose against hers, moaning into her mouth. 

 

He started losing it, Ginny could tell by the pleasure on his face and the sounds; god the sounds. 

 

She kissed him again, soft grunts and moans making their way through him. 

 

She could have swore she saw his eyes roll back before the last few strokes had him spilling over her hand. He smiled blissfully; eyes closed and breathing heavy. 

 

After reaching for a few tissues and cleaning him up Ginny settled next to him. 

 

“Should I go?” Her voice was small. “Isn't that how booty calls work?”

 

He just put an arm around her. “No after sex, nap, shower, then food. “

 

Ginny wondered if he was just tired and wanted to cuddle or if he wanted her to stay for real. Because she knew that wasn't how booty calls went. At least not from what she'd heard. 

 

Still she kissed his chin. “Ok, get some sleep old man. “

 

He drifted off slowly. And he snored but Ginny was content with the sound of his heartbeat to put her to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I have to write a chapter for PANIC before I come back to this.
> 
> Sweet then smutty sweet then smutty 
> 
> Life is about balance fam


	4. Good Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after a fun night and the morning before an even more fun evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALRIGHT HERE'S THE DEAL.
> 
> The next 3 chapters after this one are going to be filthy, like I blush while writing filthy. So to prepare yourself read this. Cool?
> 
> Cool

Mike was up first. It was only 6 am after all. She rested against his left shoulder. Hair covering her face slightly. He turned a bit to tuck it behind her ear. 

He noticed a small dark circle against her collar bone, and smiled to himself. Ginny Baker apparently liked hickies, and given the noises she made, and the way she gripped his hair he had no problem leaving them. 

He didn't feel like moving, he was gonna be sore, he knew that for a fact. He laid there thinking about last night. 

As much as Mike loved that Ginny wanted to bring him pleasure, his pleasures were secondary to hers. At least to him. He was surprised by that himself. He'd always believed in equal effort with Rachel. But with Ginny, he definitely didn't mind the one sidedness. It wouldn't always be that way; her eagerness was proof. 

A part of him wondered how long this would go on. But the rest of him took one look at a sleeping Ginny and told him to get that thought out of his head. 

Last night. Was an incredible experience. She'd learned how to ride him just right. Fast and slowly, hands against his chest, roaming her own body, holding on to him while he did the moving. They'd tried it so many ways. He still remembered the sound of surprise when she rolled her hips for the first time, and how deliciously tight she'd gotten after doing it. She did it well, not that plain up and down shit that Rachel was so used to. Ginny Baker put in work. And it was fucking great. 

And last night, she made quite the confession. She liked when he manhandled her. Who knew? Well he did, now. He was gentle but still strong and she liked it. 

She started to stir a little, and he smiled. “Morning Rookie. “

A faint smile appeared on those gorgeous lips. “Morning old man. “

 

“Want breakfast?”  
“Too tired. “ she stretched a little. 

“I can bring it to bed for you. “

“Avocado toast?” They'd become a favourite of hers as of late. Post sex breakfast. 

“And egg whites?” He asked 

“Yes please. “

He chuckled as she stretched again. She sat up as she did, heading for the bathroom. 

He waited until he heard the toilet flush and she opened the door. 

Weird thing they could fuck but god forbid he step into the bathroom while she was in there. She hated that. He was allowed in when it was time to get ready though. 

 

Ready. Like they were going anywhere. 

 

He walked into the bathroom, standing at his sink. Ginny with her freshly brushed hair smiled at him through the mirror reaching for her toothbrush. 

The his and hers sinks were almost a deal breaker when “newly divorced” Mike had bought the house. But Ginny liked having a separate space. 

 

With their teeth brushed she kissed his shoulder looking in the mirror she froze and frowned. 

“What?” He watched her through the mirror trace two scratch marks on his chest. 

“Sorry I didn't think they were that sharp. “ she pointed. 

 

He chuckled. “Don't be sorry it's fine i don't mind at all, they're not deep. “

 

She nodded a bit that tiny “Ginny pout” appearing for just a second.

She moved towards the bed getting in it. “Ok old man, breakfast, get to it.” she chuckled.

 

He stood at the edge of the bed. “Excuse you rookie I give the orders around here.” 

He lifted her from the bed, she squealed, her arms going around his neck. 

“Now, you’re going to help me with breakfast.” His hands rested on her lower back. 

 

“And if I refuse then wh-” a squeal of surprise cut her sentence short as he gripped her ass in both hands. His Padres tshirt hung off her just above the curve of her ass, and she’d stolen another pair of his boxers because they were, ‘more comfortable than panties’.

“If you refuse Baker, well then you get no more sex and no breakfast.”

She gasped, “No breakfast? That’s so cruel!” She laughed headed for the stairs.

 

He rolled his eyes, smacking her ass, before she got too far. She jumped a bit, but laughed.  
He stood there a minute, just...being. And he was damn happy about it. He snapped out of it when Ginny called “Mike?” up to him.

 

He slowly walked down the stairs, Ginny eyed him carefully. “Sore? Should I get the heating pad?”

He dismissed it with a wave of his hand. “I’m alright Rookie this isn’t our first go around, I know what to do.”

Ginny rolled her eyes getting the avocados from the fridge. The eggs were already on the counter, she was hungry that was a “work fast” hint. And so he did.

She stood at the opposite side of the counter while he sat at the breakfast bar.

“Why do I feel like you’re about to interview me Rookie?”

She swallowed her bite of toast, with a nod. “I had a question…”

 

He nodded, and waited expectantly. 

“Last night...you did this thing…”

He tilted his head, “I did many things to you last night…”

She nodded, with a look that said ‘yes I know,’

“This was a new thing…you...pulled my hair.”

 

He stopped, shoulders dropping, he didn’t recall doing it, but it did sound like something he would do or something he wanted to do to her.

“I...I’m sorry...I shouldn’t have, I …”

 

She bit her lip, “Thing is...I kind of liked it? I was hoping you could do it again…”

He stopped eyebrow shooting up. 

“Oh…”

Oh this changes things.  
Oh fuck.  
Oh, this could be fun.

Oh….fuck.

 

He rubbed his beard.

 

“Well?” she asked.

“Well what?”

“Could you do it again?” She was blushing a bit.

He nodded. “If you want me to, then yes.”

She smiled, before taking another bite of toast.


	5. Yes Captain?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y'all....
> 
> I'm not even, I have nothing to say.
> 
> Two more are on the way

He started slow, the ass slaps, she hated in uniform but out of uniform with Mike, privately they were great and he got his fair share too.

He was always so tender with her, it made her want to cry. Every thing he tried, everything new, he’d pause. Ask; check with her, even though she knew the code, it was basic. Green, yellow, red. They’d never gotten to red, there’d be a few yellows, a bit too hard, a bit too fast, a little uncomfortable but no reds.

It wasn’t any major kinky stuff he wasn’t tying her to bed posts, pulling out clamps and whips and stuff….yet. But Ginny knew that her comfort was his priority. But sometimes, just sometimes, she liked to bother him. Shrug off his calls, make him give her that, “Oh, you want to play with me right now?” look.

God that look.

They’d win, because Ginny wasn’t that horrible that the team would have to suffer for her to get some really good orgasms. But Mike didn’t like not being listened to, not at all. The last time she didn’t, there were hickeys from the top of her chest to her thighs. And when he got between them. It was the greatest torturess slow burn of orgasms she’d ever experienced.

So when she’d show up at his house a couple hours after the game ended dressed in something not outright sexy, something he’d have to work for. With that smug little smile, she’d walk past him, perfume mixing with soap as she did. And Mike? Oh, he was gonna work alright.

This particular night, had every news caster talking about whether or not they’d fallen out of sink. Mainly just something to gossip about really. The were fine. Well, sort of.

She walked past him, not even a look in his direction. Black dress and heels. Sitting on one of the rotating stools on the breakfast bar, she turned to him hands placed on her crossed legs. Her eyebrow arched up and her smile was ‘oh so sweet’. He stood by the door, grey sweatpants and tank top. Just watching her movements. 

“Problem /captain/?” she said slow, low and sexy.

Mike took a deep breath, he hated that she knew that got to him. But it did.

“I do have a problem actually,”

“Oh?” faux innocence all over that one simply word, caused his lips to curl up into a grin.

He walked up to her, just out of reach of her arm that she almost automatically extended to touch him.

“My problem is there’s this rookie, who doesn’t listen to me.”

She batted her eyes, “I’m sure she has good reasons.”

He grunted, hand on the bottom of the stool spinning it so her back was to him.

“And what would those reasons be?” he said close to her ear.

Her heartbeat spiked, her breath quickened. “I’m not sure /captain/, maybe she just doesn’t like to listen to you.” 

He rubbed her shoulder, “You think that’s it?”

There was a nod.

His hand slowly went from her shoulder to her hair giving it a tug, not too hard of course.

“I’m sorry, what did you say?”

“She probably doesn’t like to listen to you.”

“What do you suggest I do about that?”

The smile on her face she was trying to hide appeared again. He kissed the side of her face.

“I asked you a question rookie,” he tugged slightly on the hair in his hand.

She moaned softly. “I answered you already.”

He chuckled against her cheek, kissing her neck. Hands going to her ass, he loved her ass.

He gripped it, gently, sensually.

“What was your answer /Ginny?/”

Damn him. How dare he say her name, with his lips that close to her ear and his hands on her ass.

“I don’t listen? Make me. If you think you can without breaking a hip that is…”

There was a taunt, and a quick jab, there was his rookie.

“You forgot a word there…”

“Did I?” her smile, not even trying to hide anymore.

“You did.”

She was the perfect hide on the adjustable stool, to feel him hard agianst her ass. She “accidently” shifted a bit, partly to press against him and part to adjust so the wetness between her thighs wouldn’t be so distracting.

“What word was that?”

The smack against her ass brought out a sharp delighted gasp.

“You forgot to say please…”

“Did I?” 

He stepped away from her. “Stand up.”

She spun the stool, and locked eyes with him, standing up slowly.

He looked at her, smiling in full. “You might actually kill me Baker….”

“Not on purpose.” she chuckled.

She kissed him, her hands pulling at her dress so it pooled at her feet. 

A fact Mike Lawson had learned about Ginny Baker, she liked sexy outfits. Not ones used for role playing, just sexy little outfits. He stepped back, to admire her. She did a small twirl. This one was a tank top and panties, laced and mostly see through.

“You like?” she chuckled.

He shook his head no, and her smile faltered. Before she hands went to her hips.

“Let me guess, you’d like to better off me?”

He nodded, a “I mean, i guess,” grin touching his lips.

“Shirt, pants off. Now.”  
He looked at her, “Excuse me? I give the orders.”

“Give me ones worth following then.”

He chuckled, that was a good one, so he pulled his shirt off.

“Happy?”

She stood expectedly, eyeing his grey sweats.

 

“Soon, rookie, soon. Face the counter, palms flat against it.”

She took a deep breath, eyeing him, until the turn off her body took him out of her field of vision.

But she felt his hands, and could hear him breathing.

His hands were warm, so nice and warm against her skin. With the dip in his weight against her back she knew where this was going.

He was on his knees, her underwear being pulled to the floor.

All she heard was a hiss of “Fuck,” Before the only thing she could concentrate on was the feeling of his tongue.

A loud groan, from low in her chest made him smile. Her legs spread wider, to give him better access.

Ginny baker was a moaner. And thank the lord, because it was music to his ears. His fingers dig into the flesh of her ass as his tongue worked, she was soaked and he worked, back and forth against her clit, tongue as deep as he could get it inside her.

And the words, she was saying please now, chanting it actually, in that desperate tone that drove him nuts.

He pulled back, and swore he heard her growl at him. 

He moved his hands to nip at the flesh of her ass, making a line of nips up her back, her hands trying to reach for him.

“On the counter rookie,” he moved her hands.

“No.” she grunted at him. “You stopped.”  
He kissed her neck, “I know, I have a plan baby, it’ll be good I promise.”

“Need it now,” she whined grinding against him, desperate to get some friction.

“Soon, I promise.”

He unsnapped the bra she wore, and she pushed back enough to turn around.

“Now.” she slid to her knees, pulling down his sweats and boxers. She kissed his hips every spot except where he wanted- needed- her mouth.

“See?” Teasing isn’t fun.” she looked up at her with a glare.

“Oh,” he stroked her hair, “You wanna play this game with me? Really?”

She tilted her head, her best “What ever do you mean?” smile on.

He lifted her to her feet. 

“You’ve done it now Rookie.”


	6. Cold Glass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well if Mike is going to sit out a game he might as well make Ginny lose her voice first right?

She was cold.

But so warm.

Her nipples, hard and tight against the cold glass. While his warm hands held her in place. The kisses were opened mouth and hot.

Mike’s thrusts were steady, not as deep as she knew he could get, but the position was new. And amazing. Ginny was bringing herself back on him, while her top half was pressed the cold tinted glass window of his bedroom.

“How’s that feel?” he asked, before nipping at her back.

“Faster, please just a little…” her sentence trailed off as he did what she asked, followed by the most delicious moan.

Him nipping at her back made her pussy tighten around him. She pulled his hand from its’ place on her stomach, lower.

He cupped her softly, wetness coating her fingers while he moved his fingers to rub her faster. He wasn’t touching her clit directly just rubbing her softly and thrusting, strong and steady.

“Oh god,” She arched against him, and he started to move her from the window. But Ginny wasn’t having it.

Her left hand gripped his thigh. “More,”

 

Mike nipped at her ear, “Any more, and you might hit the window.”

He could feel the glare as she ignored him, rolling her hips, controlling their rhythm.

“Jesus rookie,” He grunted.

“Say my name,” she moaned out speeding up.

He gripped her hair, “No.”

She moved again and his rhythm slowed.

“Say it.” Her nail dug into the side of his thigh.

“Fuck \Ginny\” He rasped in her ear.  
“See was that so-” a moan left her throat, before the rest of the sentence did.

He was talking in her ear, hitting that perfect spot inside her, and rubbing his warm hands up her body.

She was close, so close and of course that’s why he stopped. 

Mike had her pinned in place.

His breath in her ear. “Breathe, just breathe. I know I know you need it, just trust me.”

She grunted at him, but calmed her mind enough that her orgasm wasn’t the only thing on her mind.

Long enough for them to move to the bed, for her to be looking up at those gorgeous eyes of his, strokes slow.

She was getting frustrated, deliciously frustrated.

“I swear to god Mike, if you stop again i will kill you.” she held his face in her hands, softly scratching at his beard.

He kissed her softly, the widest grin on his face when he pulled back. 

His knees were starting to scream at him, as he went hard and fast, but Ginny’s moans drowned out his body’s protests pretty quickly.

He had a thing for her voice, he realized when her just talking at him in that breathy post orgasm tone had him stroking himself, kissing her neck as she ran a hand through his hair. He came over his hand and the soft warm slightly sweaty flesh of her stomach.

The next day, Ginny had to mask her smile, as Mike sat out the game, because his knees were hurting so badly. Mike trying not to grin like a mad man, when he realized the reason she kept clearing her throat was because her voice was low and rough. 

She was losing it.

From all the screaming and moaning that happened last night.

He chuckled to himself. 

He did warn her she was gonna get it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so the next chapter, will be up tomorrow, or later today technically.
> 
> And you see what just happened?
> 
> Looks like someone forgot about detective Blip Sanders picking up on everything.
> 
> Does he know? Will he figure it out?
> 
> You'll have wait and see!


	7. Busted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginny should have known this was coming, Mike Lawson is well...Mike Lawson.

Ginny was starting to worry. 

 

Her body was starting to crave his touch. Actually crave it. 

And not just in the sexual “tie my hands to the bedpost and fuck me so good I can't say a coherent sentence or keep my eyes open” way like what happened last night. But in the “just hold me to your chest and rub my back” way that happened after. 

She shrugged it off though. 

Or she was trying to. 

Walking into the clubhouse post practice she regretted it, mainly when mike switched shirts.

“Damn Lawson, did you get into a fight with a raccoon or something?” Dusty laughed. 

There were scratch marks all over his back. 

“Fucking with 20 something year old groupies again man? Careful one of them’s gonna throw your back out. “

Mike shrugged. “It's the Mike Lawson experience, she had a great time. Trust me. “

Ginny rolled her eyes. There was something bubbling up inside her. Hurt? Jealously?

She forgot about “ladies man Mike Lawson “ at least while she was in bed with him. Or on the couch, or sleeping in his arms. 

Ok so maybe she just forgot.

“I think you might be underestimating a woman's ability to fake it Lawson. “ it was meant be a light toned, but she couldn't quite make it so. 

There was laughter, but the look mike gave her was a “what was that?”

She just rolled her eyes, going to talk to Al before going to her change room and calling Evelyn.

Not even 10 minutes later there was a knock, she put down the phone. 

She opened the door. 

He rose a brow walking in she locked the door behind him. 

Her iPod was plugged in the speaker at the far side of the room. 

 

“What do you want?” Her arms were crossed. 

“I /want/ you to talk to me, what the fuck was that back there?”

Ginny shrugged. “Nothing. I just forgot that there's a line out the door of 20 something year old women who know what it's like to fuck Mike Lawson. Tell me, was that the “Mike Lawson experience “ you speak of? The guys didn't seem surprised, and neither did you, so what's my number hmm? 400? 500?” 

He ran a hand over his face. That's what this was about. 

“Ginny…” he went to reach for her and she stepped away. 

“Don't. Don't touch me, don't Ginny me. Just fucking don't. “

He stood there, hands on his hips. 

“Answer my question. “

He looked at her, clearly not sure what question. 

“What number?”

 

“I'm not answering that. “

“/Wow/ that /many/?” She rolled her eyes. “I'm so dumb. I /actually/ thought we had something, but I probably just another fuck for you “

“You weren't. “ 

She glared. 

“I'm telling you, you're not Ginny. You're…”

 

“I'm what?” She eyed him carefully. 

“You're my rookie. “ he huffed.

“Oh so I /was/ special, first rookie you ever got to fuck is that it?” He shook his head, walked over to the speaker and turned up the volume. Walking closer to her to talk.

“Can you stop!? You were, you /are/ special! You were never just a fuck Ginny jesus christ! I’ve never woken up next to a woman I was fucking, held her while she slept, made her breakfast, watched horrible reality t.v.with her, made her laugh just because I miss the fucking sound of it!” He was pacing around just listing things, hands gesturing. 

It wasn’t until he heard her gasp that he stopped. She looked like he’d just said something she wasn’t expecting.

He replayed the last part of the conversation mentally, to figure out why the fuck she looked like that.

“And you have your shit all over my damn house, and no it’s not because I get to fuck you Baker, it’s because I like you!”

 

Oh shit.

She was coming towards him now, arms crossed.

“What?”

“I…” Well it’s not like he could lie, she’d heard him. “I like you Ginny, in case that was unclear. So I’m sorry if the locker room thing upset you, I just didn’t think-”

She shook her head, her tongue darting out to wet her lips. “It’s ok, I don’t know why I snapped like that. Probably because I like you too, Captain.”

He grunted, and she chuckled. “Really? Even after that? It’s a kink now, obviously.”

Her arms wrapped around his neck. “We have about 10 minutes before someone comes looking.”

He rose a brow at her, “Are you asking for a quickie at work Rookie?”

She rubbed her nose against his beard, “I wouldn’t mind, because watching you bat is kind of a turn on.”

“And I have a kink? We’re ball players, that’s like pleasure overload.” He whispered to her, hands running over her ass and her back.

“Stop ruining it.”

He chuckled, “Sorry,” He kissed her, softly at first, until it wasn’t.

She wiggled a bit, and Mike knew leaving her like this, wouldn’t work. Horny Ginny is a total space case. She wouldn’t be able to find her cleats with that in her head let alone get back to his place. Mike figured it was from years of sexual repression, but she’d been getting better at it. But with the door locked, and her face buried against his neck and music on he didn’t see why not.

He slipped his hand into her pants, started to rub her slowly just as the door knocked. Well banged. Ginny let out the saddest whine. Mike shushed her gently. “Later I promise, go answer it.” He let go, going to turn down the music.

“What is it Ev?” Ginny had her arm on the door putting him out of her view but Evelyn wasn’t having it walking right it.

Mike froze, Evelyn looked at him, her smile faltered for just a second. “Hi Mike,”

“Eve,”

“So Ginny, I found you that Tinder date you wanted, because Blip’s right, you need to get some.”

“I didn’t ask you to find me a Tinder date Ev!”

“Of course you didn’t, I mean not since you two have been being discreet. Which you suck at by the way.”

She smiled at the both of them, “Yeaaa, you know, if you’re going to be doing that, and not wanting the world to find out, make sure you hang up the phone before you start talking about it. Not to mention, even without outing yourselves constantly smelling like the other person every damn day isn’t helping. I mean I doubt the two of you starting smelling like vanilla and cologne was a fluke.”

The two of them looked at her, dumbfounded. 

“Relax, I won’t tell anyone, except Blip of course, only to tell him that he guessed right. Again, you two aren’t discreet at all- “ She stopped, eyes narrowing. “Wait why was the music up so high? Were you guys…”

The squeal that left her mouth next made Mike jump but Ginny was used to it.

“Go away Ev, please…” Ginny was more embarrassed than anything else.  
“Right, right, I’ll let you finish.” She turned to Ginny. “Call me when you’re /done/ this time.” She showed herself out rather quickly. Ginny leaned her head against the door.

Mike kissed her shoulder. “Ummm, so that...happened…”

Ginny laughed turning herself around, “It did and it is far from over...she’s gonna want details.”

He laughed too. “Well, I guess I’ll hang with Blip, he’s not gonna want any.”

“Lucky you.” she grumbled.

 

“Do you still want me to…?”

Ginny looked at him, “No, mood's gone," She puckered her lips "but I wouldn’t mind a few more kisses.”

And Mike was happy to oblige.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Evelyn is everything to me I swear!


	8. Welcome Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginny talks to Evelyn, and ends up at Mike's.  
> And well...you guys should know how this works by now.
> 
> I threw in a bit of domestic Bawson because I couldn't help it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was 9 full pages in Word though, I'm very proud of myself.

Evelyn was ready for the details. Like always, and Ginny while blushing would eventually always cave. It was part of the charm. 

“Wait, captain? Really? That's like the closest thing to a daddy kink I've ever heard. Wait... you don't call him daddy...do you?” Evelyn grinned so widely it was creepy. 

Ginny shook her head. “Please stop. I don't call him that no. But captain I let it slip sometimes to watch it get to him. “

“And he calls you what?”

“Baby mostly, or rookie or Ginny. “

Evelyn topped up her wine glass. 

“Ok so let's talk positions, do you have a favourite yet?”

“I like having him on top of me, I like the weight. He likes it when I'm on my hands and knees, because he can reach my hair and kiss my back at the same time. “

“Done it anywhere public yet? Like not the bedroom?”

“No not yet. The thing about him Ev, he's /so/ gentle. Even when he's being a little rough, he's always making sure I'm ok. It's so nice.”

Evelyn smiled. “Try anything kinky yet? Blip likes when he can-”

“Please don't, I don't need that information. “ Ginny stopped her. 

Evelyn shook her head, “Ok I'll spare you. But tell me. “

“He tied my hands up. Like together, and I was resting on my elbows and my knees, then he started licking -” she cleared her throat. “Anywayy it was amazing, I didn't know orgasms could make your eyes water like that. And he likes kissing and biting up my back. It feels nice. “

Evelyn smiled putting a hand on her best friends knee. “I'm so glad you finally know was good sex is. I was worried that the Trevor experience had ruined the chances. “

“It didn't, being with Mike is better. In every way. Not just the sex, yesterday we were just hanging around, on the couch watching movies, eating and talking about, well a lot of things. “

 

Ginny went quiet, Evelyn rose a brow. “You like him don't you?”

“Why would you think that ?”

“Because I know you. And that's his shirt is it not?”

Ginny looked down at her body she forgot she had it on. 

“Oh yea, it is. “

“Mmm, that's what I thought but I digress for today. Oh! I almost forgot, how are your blowjob skills?”

Ginny shook her head in embarrassment. “Mike says I'm a natural, whatever that means. “

Evelyn smiled, “hold on I have something that might help. “ she disappeared for a few seconds. 

Ginny turned the package over in her hands. 

 

“But /why/?”

“For when Mike isn't around, or when he is depends on how kinky you two wanna get. “

“And it vibrates. “

Ginny rolled her eyes, Evelyn gave her a few more toys, lube, and batteries to go home with. 

But she wasn't home, she laid out on his bed, looking at the clock. He'd be home soon, in a hour or so. After he got his knees looked at. 

Something about being in his room, and bed without him felt weird but she was immediately comforted by the fact that he'd be back soon. 

Ginny stripped down to nothing but her panties, and decided she needed to do this. Talking about things with Mike and having him not around was torture. She jumped when the phone rang. She stuck a headphone in her ear and answered. “Hey,” as casual as she could like wasn't thinking about doing what she was about to do. 

“Hey rookie, you let yourself in I see. “

“What?”

He laughed deeply. “Did you forget about the security system?”

Yes. Yes she had. 

“Uhhh, I can go?”

Mike frowned. “No? No need, I just got an alert that the door was opened and closed figured you used the spare. “

“Oh…”

“How was Evelyn's? Did you give her all the details of our amazing sex life?” He chuckled. 

“Oh yea, I gave her all the details, including what I really think of what you're packin’” She laughed and so did he. Before she went quiet. “She gave me some...toys...and batteries. “

Mike’s brows shot up. “Oh yea?”

“Mmm, I'm laying down now. I was debating…”

“Aww miss me rookie?”

“Yes. But also I'm curious. There's a really small one, size of my pinky that runs on watch batteries. “

“A clit vibrator. “

“How'd you know that….?”

He chuckled, “because I'm not a rookie at this baby.”

Hearing him call her baby, was a better feeling than her post orgasm warmth

He spoke lowly. Grateful he drove the car with the fully tinted windows. He might need them if she was doing what she said she was. 

“Why don't you turn it on?” He suggested, “Low.”

“Should I take my panties off?” That damn breathy tone of hers made him close his eyes. 

“No, just turn it on and slip your hand in, I want you to soak your panties for me. “

She moaned at that. Letting out the greatest little hum. 

She was gasping, “oh” being her word of choice. As she moved it around. 

“Feel good?” He cupped his hand that wasn't holding the phone against the bulge in his pants. 

“So good,” came the reply. 

“Turn it up a little,” he waited until she moaned louder. “Good girl,”

“Mike…” it was a whine. 

“Yes baby?” He was rubbing the palm of his hand against his crouch. 

“Talk...ngghh...talk to me…”

He complied immediately. “I bet you look so sexy right now, in my bed so wet you couldn't even wait for me. “ his own hand slipping into his pants. But he didn't stroke, just palmed. 

“I tried…”

“Mhhm I'm sure you did. You know what I want?”

“What?”

“I want you sit on my face, I want to make you cum with nothing but my tongue. I want to make you feel so good that you don't remember your name. You can only remember mine. “

“Oh fuckkkk,” 

“You turned it up didn't you?” He asked, hearing the movement, against the sheets. 

“Couldn't help….oh god, couldn't help it…”

“Mhhm. You know what happens when you don't listen to my calls rookie. But something tells me you wouldn't mind a good spanking.”

She was close, he could tell by the sounds she was making. 

“Stop. “ 

The command and its tone snapped her out of it. The delicious intense feeling was gone. Ginny used her thumb to turn it off. 

“Why do you always have to do that?” She whined as he chuckled. 

“You love it. And I never leave you like that for long I'll be home in 20 minutes can you wait that long?”

“Yes /captain/. “ She said the word pronounced and deliberate. 

“Good girl, I'll see you soon. “. 

He was home in 18 minutes. 

Dropping his keys by the bowl at the front door. Ginny had put it there for him so he'd stop misplacing his keys. 

He walked up the stairs, standing at the doorway of his room. 

She was on his bed sitting on her heels. He chuckled when she held her arms out, going to hug her. She knelt up tall to be his height. Arms wrapping around his neck. 

“Hey there. “ he kissed her. 

“Hi,” she whispered pulling away. 

She'd put a shirt on, one of his. 

“What'd the doctor say?” 

He rolled his eyes annoyed, until she started scratching at his beard. He loved that. 

“What he say?” She asked again. 

“It's bad. I have one more season as a catcher and even that's pushing it. “

She didn't say anything, just looked at him. 

“It's ok to be sad Ginny. “ it was a whisper. 

“No it's not. To be sad would be selfish. Your careers gonna end and I'm sad because you won't be with me anymore. I should be sad for you not me. “ she bit her lip. 

He thumbed at her lip until her teeth let it go. 

“It's ok. “

She nodded softly. The pad of his thumb still against her lip.

He kissed her softly. Ginny loved his kisses they were intoxicating. 

She made a sound of surprise pulling back again. “Here, sit down. “

He sat pulling her to him, by her hips. 

“Hey, that's counterproductive. “

“It's productive if my goal is to kiss you. “

He held on to her hips, as she put a leg on either side of his. 

“Is that your goal old man?” She laughed. 

He nodded. “Among other things. “ 

Ginny kissed him, feeling his hands go up her thighs. 

“I don't think this is good for your knees maybe-”

A happy sigh cut her off as his fingers traced the inside of her thighs. 

It took her ten minutes for her to cave and to have him flat on his back with his shirt off. 

“Tell me if I'm too heavy okay?” 

When he rolled his eyes she sighed and kissed from his lips down his neck. 

Mike Lawson had a few weak spots. His neck, his hip bones, his nipples. The last one came as a surprise to her. She just had to tease them with her tongue and he'd be babbling incoherently. 

She loved that, he was especially loud if she sucked on them ever so slightly. 

“Ginny…” it was a gruff whisper. 

“Mhhm?”

She slid off of him resting on her own knees again . 

“Come here. “ he licked his lips. 

“Are you sure?”

“Mhhm. “

Best. Idea. Ever. 

She was holding on to the headboard for dear life, while he held on to her thighs. The things he could do with his tongue. 

“Yes, yes oh god Mike, right there, faster. “

He was more than happy to oblige. Groaning as the taste of her hit his tongue, her legs shook, and the tremble in voice made his name sound heavenly. 

She sat against the headboard next to him soon after hand over her mouth, breathing heavy. 

“What- How did you do that?”

Mike chuckled licking his lips. “Did you like it?”

She nodded, “that is my new favourite. “

Mike laughed, “does that mean you don't want to have sex anymore?”

Ginny shook her head, “just that, for the rest of my life I would be ok with that. “

“That good hmm?”

“And the beard actually felt kind of nice too. I /guess/ it can stay. “ she rolled her eyes. 

“Oh shut up Baker!”

“I need water,” she got out of the bed, holding her hands out for him, “Come on, up we'll even get an energy bar for you. “

“For me?” He asked letting her help him up. 

She rose a brow. “What did you think we were done old man?”

Round two, mike decided was his favourite round. 

She was under him, naked and glorious. 

He held his weight against his hands , as he moved himself in and out of her. She looked beautiful. “You're perfect,” she moaned softly with her nails running slowly down his back. He was sure she was referring to his pace and position, but when he spoke the same words into her ear he meant her. 

The feeling of her, everything about this was perfect. 

She moved her hand holding the clit vibrator in her fist.

Now some men felt like they were playing 2nd fiddle when toys were involved. Mike Lawson didn't care. Making Ginny cum was amazing and however it got done was irrelevant. 

The look of pure pleasure on her face when the soft buzzing started was all he needed to move a little faster. She was gripping his shoulder with one hand. 

“God look at how gorgeous you are.”

She moaned giving him a kiss. They were starting to get sloppy but it didn't matter to him. 

“I- I can't-oh I can't-”

He knew what she was trying to tell him, they'd done this enough times. He nipped at her neck. “It's ok, you don't have to wait. Cum for me baby, I know you need-”

God damn it he didn't think she could get any tighter than she always did, but wow was he wrong. 

She shook and moved under him while they rode out the aftershocks of her orgasm together. Lifting his head from her neck he looked at her face. He ran a finger down her cheek. 

“Good?”

“The best ever. “ came the reply. 

Mike chuckled. Whenever she'd finish cumming, really hard usually somewhere between her second and third orgasm of the night if she was up to it, Mike could coax a few post orgasm confessions out of her. When she wasn't thinking about her words. 

He pulled out of her to lay down next to her. Moving a piece of hair from her forehead. Turning off the little buzzing machine, placing on the night table. 

“Really? The best /ever/? “

She nodded eyes still closed. “Sorry about your back. “

He kissed her forehead, her lips, and her nose. He watched her smile lazily. 

“Your nails aren't sharp baby, it's ok. “

“It just feels so good, can't help it.”

He nodded again, she was gonna fall asleep on him. “So you like it then...even if I'm old?” He chuckled. 

“You're my favourite, even if you're old. “

She'd fallen asleep before he spoke again. “I think you're my favourite too rookie. “ And in the back of his mind he knew very well he wasn't just talking about the sex. 

He kissed the side of her face before resting next to her.


	9. Lunch Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chapter? After how long?? I know.
> 
> Anyway Mike and Ginny have a bet going, and they have a lunch date with Blip and Evelyn.

“You don’t think this is going to be weird?” Ginny was still trying to finish prepare the salad.

“Having Blip and Eve over for dinner? Why would that be weird?”

“Because this is the first time they’ve been over since they found out we were sleeping together.”

Mike hummed, “So can you only say curse words when you’re in bed? Because you could have just said fucking.”

Ginny rolled her eyes, “Fine. Since they found out we were fucking. Happy?”

Mike snaked an arm around her waist. “Say it again.”

“What?”

“Say fuck.”

“Why?”

“You’re sexy when you curse. Say fuck.”

Ginny laughed, “You’re a weirdo.”

“Says the girl with a “Captain” kink.”

“Stop talking about that, and get me the bowls please.”

“I might bring it up during dinner, I’m sure Eve would love that.” He teased, placing the bowls down on the counter.

“And Blip would die. Besides I told Ev about that already.” 

Mike stopped, trying not to grin to wide.

“That must have been an awkward thing to tell her.”

“It wasn’t considering she started pulling out sex toys 10 minutes later.”

“Speaking of, have you ever walked into a sex shop?”

“A what?” 

“A sex shop…where do you think Eve got your favourite toy from?”

It was her favourite, it was left in Mike’s nightstand drawer for…reasons.

“….I assumed the internet…”

Mike chuckled. “Might have, but I think we should go pick you out a few new ones at the store. If nothing else watching you blush will be adorable.”

“I can’t do that.”

“Why not?” Mike rested his elbows on the counter placing his head in his hands.

“Because I can’t…stop enjoying this. It’s not funny!”

Mike nodded, “I’m not laughing because it’s funny, your cheeks are pink. Are you embarrassed talking about this?”

“No…not with you anyway, it’s just…that was the first toy I’ve ever had.”

“Do you want to get more?” the question was asked so casually Ginny just stared. “There’s a ton of options I’m sure we’ll find one that’s the right size and speed.”

“I’m not talking to you about this anymore,” Ginny started setting the table.

“Why? Is it turning you on?”

“Shut up and go change.” 

“It is…interesting…”

“Go change Mike.” She more or less grunted at him.

He chuckled, kissing her cheek before going upstairs.

This was her own fault. She made that damn bet with him. 2 weeks, no sex whoever cracks first gets to pick the movies for the next month. They watched about 20 movies a month, so it was a big deal.

She’d been doing so well too. Calling him to bring her a towel fresh out of the shower, morning yoga, ‘accidently’ getting water on her shirt (and bra) while doing dishes, but Mike’s been better at it. 

And today he was just…

She couldn’t crack, he had to watch chick flicks as punishment!

“Gin! Have you seen my knee brace?”  
“No!” She headed for the stairs “Why’d you take it off in the first place, the doctor said you we’ren-“ when she got to the bedroom he was walking around it, naked.

“I took it off because it was bothering me.” He said casually.

“Fuck you.” Ginny hissed.

“I wish you would.”

“You set me up.”

“Sure did. Sorry rookie.”

“Put your boxers on, I’ll look for you brace.”

“Oh, it’s in the closet, but thanks.” Mike grinned.

“Fuck you!”

“Again, I wish you would.”

“Stop.”

“Are you saying I win?”

“No, I’m asking for a little bit of Mercy and for you to stop being naked.”

“Why? Is it working for you?”

“You cheater. You knew it would make me-“

“Horny? Yea that was my plan mixed with a little bit of payback.” Mike smiled.

The doorbell rang, and Ginny jumped.

“Go let them in, I’ll be down in a minute.”

Ginny glared, “For the record, I hate you.”

Slapping her ass as she turned around, Mike laughed. “No you don’t.”

Lunch was good, simple. 

Lasagna and salad. Blip and Evelyn brought dessert.

Midway through dinner and good clean conversation, Ginny felt a strong warm hand on her thigh, inching up.

She looked at Mike, with a look that said ‘You wouldn’t dare’. Blip and Evelyn were talking off season plans and didn’t seem to notice. Mike just winked. 

Ginny was doing well hiding any sign that anything was different, and they’d just started on dessert. That was until she felt fingers pressing up against the wet spot of her panties. She shivered hard, letting out a shocked hum.

“Gin? You ok?” Mike asked calmly. Moving his hand off her thigh to her back. Knowing this was his doing. 

“Yeah, I’m going to go change, I’m just a little cold, I’ll be back.”

“Feel free to go eat your desserts in the living room guys,” Mike bought Blip a beer as Ginny disappeared from view.

Mike watched beeped and he huffed. “I have to go take my vitamins.”

Blip laughed, “You’re old man, so so old. Aren’t you like 90?”

“Watch it Saunders!” Mike pointed at him and he went up the stairs.

As soon as Mike closed the bathroom door, Ginny sighed. 

“Vitamins? Really?”

“Shut up Rookie,” He kissed her. “We have to be quick.”

“Then get to it Captain.” She whispered.

Mike slipped his hand into her panties in seconds, her clit being his main focus.

She held on to his left bicep, knees going weaker and weaker.

Mike chuckled, kissing her hair.

“So does that mean I win?”

Ginny meant to respond, but it came out as a moan. 

“Shh, quiet, we wouldn’t want to get caught baby,” he taunted.

“Fuck you, we’re not gonna-“ a whimper cut her off.

Meanwhile downstairs

“How long has it been?” 

Blip checked his watch, “12 minutes, so I win.”

Evelyn narrowed her eyes and kissed him. “You got lucky.” She handed him a 20 dollar bill.

“Should we leave or…?”

A loud bang cut them off followed by moans.

“Yep, we are so leaving,” Blip grabbed his coat, running to the door swinging it open. Evelyn was too busy laughing to move for a minute.

“I’m not calling them!” Ginny said 15 minutes later when her and Mike had made it downstairs.

“I’ll do it then. And for the record rookie, I win.”


End file.
